Plants vs. Zombies The Big Adventure Chapter 4: Zombotany
"So the ruins actually talked about a quarter of the rangers?" asked Peashooter. "Yes" Penny replied "There are 12 rangers. Ranges of Dark, Light, Power, Time, Space, Nature, Fusion, Mind, Speed, Size, Aether and Neutrality." "The ranger of neutrality?" asked Iceberg Lettuce. "Yes, the leader of the twelve" said Penny "the Peter of the group." Then they walked and got into some sort of graveyard. Then they saw a weird zombie. He said "You suck they say huh? Now power is mine! The Amighty Luxxamorgan, Lux! Lux is the name.... Dave." then he faced them as Lux yells "ALL RISE!" as a wave of random zombies stood from their graves. Pharaohs, Mummies, Bucketheads, Explorers, Imps, Ras and Pyramid Heads! Then Lux yelled "ARE READY FOR A PERFECT STORM???" then Dark Horse Zombies with spears appear and all of them say "You are all wronged if you think..." then they growled "BRROOOAAWwAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIYYYYYY" then they continued "Wronged! Lux is a mortal! Parum potentes viribus et hedum vocare possem non es calumniatus pompae!" But they said it like this "Runged! Lukzizam muttle! Pum potents" and the rest of the sentence was clear. Then they all stomped at the same time and blew at the same time. Then a lot of imps were teleported there. Then Lux yelled "I call on Finn and Hiol!" And a zombie smaller than an imp and a zombie bigger than a gargantuar appeared. Then war started! Iceberg lettuce wasn't able to freeze all of them, Lux, the imps and the Ras were the only ones frozen. Then a war happened. Luckily, Penny wasn't there, but for some reason she was downloading files. Peashooter used his neo-green beams and the rest were attacking. Then something was helping them. Two beams were shooting from the back. Lux however, thawed out and teleported away. It was Repeater! Then Peashooter yelled "Repeater?" then Peashooter started inhaling loud and shot a lot of peas that wiped out 5,317 zombies. Then his beams started get stronger. Then they saw fire! It was Jalapeno! Then Jalapeno and Repeater started aiming for the ones nearby the team. Then Jalapeno started calling all zombies to go near. Without Lux's control, the zombies are dumb. So Jalapeno form a big fire while every zombie that went near burned. Only an eighth of the many zombies were remaining. The eighth was easy to handle and thus were defeated. Then Repeater said "Guys! Where am I?" then Jalapeno said "Yeah, where the crap are we?". Then Peashooter said "Ummm..... B.... C?" then Repeater said "Please tell you're kidding." Then Iceberg letuce asked "Who're they?" then Cabbage-Pult answered "People who won't exist in another 5,000 years... like me.... oh hell." Then Cabbage-Pult came closer. "Nope, he's not" said Potato Mine "We went here and for some reason you guys got here." And then Repeater said "Is that why I think I'm looking at extinct plants? I thought I accidentally ate sand!" And then Bloomerang and Iceberg Lettuce looked at each other and yelled "EXTINCT?!" Then Nightshade yelled "ZOMBOTANY!!!" as a bunch of Peashooters that fused with zombies started attacking them. Everyone started attacking. Repeater started to jump and use his two beams to create fire. Then Jalapeno absorbed it and his flames turned from orange to green. Then they were able to defeat the oh so great zombotany. "what? A fusion of plants and zombies?" The End